Paige is the Oldest 2: Payment for Revenge
by WelshCanuck
Summary: 2nd of a series with Paige as the oldest sister, and all four sisters.PLEASE read my suggestion inside.When a demon wants revenge on the Halliwell line she takes her strike at the sisters. But can an inexperienced Paige help Piper save Prue and Phoebe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**This was a series of lost bets with a twist.. Paige is in it as the oldest sister..**

**Before you read this I would _STRONGLY SUGGEST_ that you visit my website Mystical Tomes found in my bio, and read _Don't Know What You've Got by FreakyFan_. It can be found in either her tome or mine, Di, under the Lost best series, Paige as the Oldest. It will get you to see how Paige first came into the sisters lives, and how they started bond as sisters. This is the second of that series.**

**Payment for Revenge: The Essence of Life**

--- ----

Piper walked along side her older sister. They had been shopping all day just the two of them. She moved around a child as she spoke to her sister, "So, what did you get Phoebe for her birthday anyway?"

"I haven't decided yet. I mean I'm still kinda new to all of this sister stuff." Paige answered, "A few months ago I was an only child, then I walked into P3 that night and you three opened up a whole new world to me."

"It takes some time to get used to, I still am." Piper laughed. "Give it time Paige. But if you want some help with Phoebes birthday let Prue or I know, I am sure we can help out in that area."

"Maybe."

Piper sensed something in her new sister, "Maybe what? Spill."

"I don't know, I still think Prue isn't to keen on having me in your lives."  
"Prue is just protective of us. But I can assure you she doesn't think that. Trust me. She just needs some time to adjust is all. I think she is just worried that the magic part might scare you away. I think she is more upset with Mum and Grams for not telling us about you. When Mum died, having you around then it would have made her life a whole lot easier."

"How's that?"

"Well she practically raised us. If you had been around she would have had help. With Phoebe mostly, she was a bit of a wild child."

Paige laughed, "I can see that some how. Well maybe I can make it up to her now. With stuff like this."

Piper looked over at Paige and draped her arm over her shoulder, "I think this helps. Because it gives Prue some time with Phoebe. They were kinda drifting apart before you walked into our lives."

"I kinda picked up on that."

"I think Prue is still getting used to having her back from NYC. But I know over the last year they have got closer and I think a lot of that comes from our heritage. We have relied on each other for our lives every day." Piper explained to Paige some of the problems between Prue and Phoebe as they continued walking. "Ok. Enough about those two… I smell coffee. You in?"

"I'm buying."

Piper linked her arm through Paige's as they made their way towards the coffee shop.

* * *

The torches lit the passages through the otherwise dark tunnels. Everything was going as planned and soon she would have the respect of demons every where. 

"Are you ready?" her voice was like ice sending shivers down those around her.

"Almost done." He looked up at her and met her gaze. He stood up and in one fluid motion pulled her close to him locking his mouth around hers. "Soon you will have enough power to regain what was taken from you."

"Hmm. Yes. Now the plan is set. All we have to do is set the trap."

"Already have a man in place."

She moved from his hold and paced near the cage he was working on. "No. I will take care of this."

"But." He started to protest, even though he knew it was a futile effort. Once she made up her mind there was no turning her back.

"No. I must, it is the best way to get my revenge." Her mind smiled at the thought of finally getting revenge on the witch that did this to her. "Send your man to set the trap. I will be waiting."

"What of the rumours of a fourth sister?"

She paused a moment taking in his words. "Even if it is true, she will be of no threat to me. She is too new to the craft. Sure her sisters gave her a fast track lesson, but I am certain it will not be enough. By the time they figure it out it will be to late. Two of them will be dead. Leaving the other two easy pickings." She turned to him and smiled.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the stairs just watching her older sister sit near the fire reading a book. Piper had taken Paige out shopping leaving her home alone with Prue. 

"You're supposed to be in bed." Prue spoke without even looking up from her book as she turned another page.

Phoebe stood up and started for her sister, "How do you do that?"

"Big sister instinct and you are avoiding the question." She said finally closing her book and looking up at Phoebe.

"I got bored." Phoebe said with a deep sigh as she plopped down on the couch.

"You are so overly dramatic. " Prue laughed as she got up and placed her hand on Phoebes forehead. "Well, feels like your temperature is going down."

"I told you this morning I was fine."

"Yeah well, I have heard that a million times from you over the years and than later that night you are dead again." Prue smiled sitting next to her sister who shifted from her spot on the couch and leaned against Prue.

"Piper not back yet?"

"Nope, I guess those two are gonna shop till they run out of money." Prue ran her hand through Phoebs hair. She was still a bit warm, but not as much as she was few days ago.

"Prue?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"You and Paige. You're ok right. I mean that Piper and I do stuff with her that we maybe used to do with you?"

Prue wasn't sure what to say. How could Phoebe even think that? "Phoebe of course not. She is our sister why would I resent that?"

"I don't know? When I wasn't feeling good and she noticed it first you seemed a bit off after."

"I was mad at myself for not noticing it. Honey I love her as much as you and Piper. And if you two want to spend time with her to get to know her that is fine with me. Besides when she is with one of you I get to send time with the other one. Like now."

"You're home because I am sick."

"No I am home because I wanted to stay home with you. Sure your sick but maybe I wanted to go shopping with Paige. In fact I did. But so did Piper. But you are my baby sister and I wanted to stay home with you. It's been awhile when it was just the two of us. I missed that."

Phoebe looked up at Prue and met her ice blue eyes seeing only the love that was always there for her. "I love you."

"I love you to baby."

"Now isn't this sweet?"

Prue jumped up and spun around to see the demon that just appeared in behind them. She reacted on instinct and the quickly appearing adrenaline. Feeling her power flow through, her she throw him against the far wall barely missing the grandfather clock.

"Phoebe get out of here."

"Don't think so." Phoebe stood beside her sister as they waited to see what the demon would do next.

He shock his head waving off the dizziness and the sounds of ringing in his ears. "You'll pay for that witch." his words holding fire as he took off out the front door.

Prue and Phoebe shared a quick look before running after him. Though as they reached the street he was no where to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Phoebe asked a question she knew Prue didn't have the answer to.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." She made her way back up the walk and to the house when she saw Paige's car pull against the curb.

"Phoebe what are you doing outside in the rain?" Paige asked as her and Piper got out of the car.

"Chasing a demon." She answered in a matter of fact tone, before she followed Prue up the steps and into the Manor.

Paige and Piper shared a look before hurrying after them.

* * *

He shimmered in and quickly made his way through the passages. "It is done." 

"And they saw you?"

"Gave them a good look. They are probably looking in their book as we speak."

The glee on her face was one none had seen before. One they knew had victory in it. "Now I will have my revenge. Killing Penny Halliwell's granddaughters will destroy her, even where she is."


	2. Chapter 2

Couldnt sleep after a busy day at work, sooo thought i'd give you another part faster then usual. So I can uplaod more of this fic to edit and read whille I i cant sleep hehe

* * *

Paige made her away across the attic and stood next to Prue, as Piper made her way over to Phoebe and placed her arm around her waist.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit." She replied as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

Paige looked up and saw the affection between Piper and Phoebe. She wondered to herself if one day she to would have that bond between her sisters.

"Here he is." Prues voice broke any silence around them as Phoebe and Piper made their way to the book.

"That's him. Right down to that scar on his cheek." Phoebe affirmed.

"Looks like a lower level demon," Piper read, "What is he doing coming here?"

"That is what I would like to know." Prue answered, "Leo!"

"Maybe he is working for someone. To get your attention?" Paige put in as she read about the newest demon in her own life.

Phoebe placed her hand on Paige's shoulder, "Paige most lower level demons are not that smart, but they are smart enough to stay way from us."

"I was just thinking. I mean after what you and Prue said, it just sounded to easy. He came in and didn't even fight you two. And from what you all have told me, all the demons want a piece of you."

Phoebe looked up at Piper and then to Prue. Somewhere inside she knew that Paige had a good point. "Maybe."

"Leo!" Prue called out again not wanting to listen to what anyone else was saying around her

The white and blue sparkles filled the one spot in the attic, as Leo became whole again. He first spotted Piper and wanted nothing more then hold her in his arms. "Hi."

"Hi." She locked eyes with him forgetting in that one moment the problem they had.

"Ok, hello Leo you got more then one charge in this house." Prue shot out taking charge.

"Sorry." He gathered himself, "What's going on?"

"Prue and Phoebe were attacked by this." Paige answered pointing her hand to the page with the demon in question.

"And we want to know why?" Prue finished as she looked at Leo waiting for an answer.

Leo stepped over to the book; "Well demons always want your powers. Maybe its that simple." He surmised.

"Not with this demon." Paige intervened. "According to this he usually works for upper level demons or demons on the out."

"Like a scavenger." Phoebe added in.

Leo studied the page carefully. "I think I know this demon. Or know of him."

"Care to share Leo?" Prue put in wanting the answer's to protect her family.

"I'll go and check, but I know I have seen him before." he disappeared leaving them all to wonder who the demon was and why Leo knew him.

--- ----

Phoebe cradled the BOS on her lap long after they had left the attic. She had told them she was going to bed but she had snuck back up to the attic and was studying the book once again. She knew there was more to this demon then what she and Prue had seen and what was in the book. She had seen him somewhere else in the book as well; she just had to find out where.

--- ----

Piper brought in the tray of coffee to keep them all alert in case their friend came back.

"So let me get this straight Prue. He just appeared behind you?" Piper asked sitting on the chair across from her two older sisters on the couch.

"Like he didn't even care whose house this was." Prue stated as she took a drink of her coffee. "I don't get it, I mean you would think after more then a year we would be on some demon map with a warning."

"Well from what you guys have told me they all want one thing. And every now and then you are going to get the odd demon that takes the risk for it all." Paige added in.

"She's right." Piper agreed with Paige.

"I know." Prue stated, "So what are we going to do about it is more the question?"

--- ----

Phoebe flipped the next page looking for any further clues. "Got you, you son of a bitch." She gathered the book in her arms and headed down the stairs. "Ok I got him. I knew I saw him in here."

"Phoebe you are supposed to be sleeping." Prue snapped as she met her sister nearly half way.

"Yeahyeah. I found that bastard in the book."

"Um Phoebe hello we were there." Paige shot back, not seeing where her sister was going.

"No I knew I had seen him in there somewhere before. Look." She flipped open the book to the page she had bookmarked.

Prue, Piper and Paige looked at the open page.

"So that means what?" Paige asked.

"It means that he was setting us up." Prue answered her older sister. "That what ever he wants he is working for someone else to trap us."

"SO now what do we do?" Piper looked at Prue for some guidance.

Prue felt the stare of al three sister on her. She may no longer be the oldest but she felt the weight of it on her still. "We figure out who he is working for." She saw the concern in al their faces. But she knew inside it was something that they would work out.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" 

"They are witches my dear, overly cautious by nature."

"They should have figured it out by now. Figured out who he was."

"As I said. Overly cautious. They probably have their whitelighter checking for them."

She paced through the dank fog around her, she could feel her victory but needed the witches to make it complete. "I can almost feel them."

"As can I my dear. Soon their desire to help innocents will lead them here." He could feel her inner desire as much as his own and knew that soon they would all be free from their living hell the witch had banished them too.

* * *

"Piper, you and Paige go over to her place and get anything she might need for a couple of days, then come back. I'll stay here and make sure a certain someone gets some sleep before we all go demon hunting." 

"Prue..." Phoebe started to protest but her sister cut her off.

"What Phoebe? You are wiped out I can tell. Now come on all I am asking is an hour maybe more. Then we can go get this guy and his master."

"She's right Phoebe. Go get some sleep." Paige and Piper both said, before they both left the Manor, sharing a look between the two of them.

Phoebe started up the stairs, "this sucks. I thought it was bad enough with Prue and Piper, now I have three older sister ordering me around."

Prue stifled a laugh that was threatening to escape as she heard her baby sister.

--- ----

Phoebe lay in her bed tossing and turning. She didn't want to sleep but she knew now Prue was acutely aware of her movements in the Manor. But as she lay there her world suddenly became black and white. The ringing in her ears was pounding the inside of her head. As she cried out even as the pictures played through her mind.

Prue rushed through the closed door to her sister. It felt like old days when they were young and Phoebe had a bad dream.

"Phoebe." She reached out and took her sister in her arms. Waiting for a few moments for Phoebe to regain her barrings before she pushed. "Talk to me Phoebe."

"It was the park. He killed them. Not even hesitating."

"Who?" Prue asked though she had a feeling she knew who. Otherwise he wouldn't have made an appearance in their living room earlier that day.

"Prue we have to do something." Phoebe almost begged her sister.

"Ok. Come on." Prue helped Phoebe up as they made their way downstairs, leaving the Manor, Prue grabbed her purse and cell phone on the way out.

As soon as Prue and Phoebe arrived near the shores Prue scanned around and called Piper on her own cell. Quickly explaining to her sister what Phoebve ahd seen and what was going on. "Look Piper just meet us there."

"Prue don't do anything till we get there. It might take the power of three, or four." She added looking over at Paige.

"Just get here, we will wait, but he might not." She added ending the call.

Phoebe saw the look on Prues face and knew that Paige and Piper were on their way. But inside she felt as if it would all be to late. "They aren't going to make it."

"Just relax Phoebe they will be here." Pure answered but the scream broke her thoughts.

"Don't think so." Phoebe cried out as she burst out of Prue car towards the sound.

"Damn it. Phoebe wait!" Prue yelled out making after her sister.

Phoebe made her way cautiously along the planked walkway. Each step she took with unease.

"Phoebe."

"Prue I am right in front of you."

"Yeah great. If I could see you."

The fog swirled around them as they stepped further along the walk. The cattails bordered the walk as the fog fingered through each branch. The lap of the water underneath echoed off each step she took.

"Phoebe stop." Prue called out so she could at least reach her sister.

Prue stopped as no answer came back to her.

"**PRUE!"**

"**PIPER!** On the walk way." She called back though still keeping her eye out for Phoebe. Deep inside she had a bad feeling.

Piper made her way through the fog to Prues voice but met her at the end of a platform.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked, as Paige too emerged from the fog looking around her as best she could.

"I don't know." was all Prue could say, as she looked out to the bull rushes, cattails and dense fog over the swamp.

In the distance they could hear the unrest of crocodiles but no sign of the youngest Halliwell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prue. What the hell happened?" Piper followed after her sister. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I don't know. As usual she took off not thinking and now she is gone." Prue looked around the fog-covered dock and the walkway leading to it.

"Prue relax. We need to figure out what happened." Paige spoke as she came in behind Piper.

"Paige do _NOT_ tell me to relax. My baby sister is missing. There are no innocents anywhere. So my guess is a demon trap. When you have cared for her and known her as long as I have _THEN _you can tell me to relax. Until then keep your mouth shut." Prue glared one last time before practically running up the long wooden walkway that brought her and Phoebe to the place they are now.

Piper looked over at Paige and could see her struggling with what Prue had said. "She didn't mean it."

"Then she wouldn't have said it Piper."

"Paige, she is just scared right now. Phoebe is her baby girl no matter how old we get."

"I can appreciate that Piper. Over the last month I have grown to love you all. But."

"I know. Just give her some time. When it comes to Phoebe, Prue can sometimes be a bit strange. They are trying to kill each other one minute and the next are loving each other to death. What can I say? Oldest and youngest." Piper linked her arms around Paige's as they both headed off the dock and down the walkway.

"Piper you don't think it is as simple as those crocs do you?" Paige asked innocently

"With Phoebe. Hell, no. Those crocs would have to be nuts to take her on." Piper smiled as they made their way to the cars.

Prue stood by her car waiting for Piper and Paige. She was more worried about Phoebe then ever. She had a vision and the demon came from no where. She knew inside it was all a trap but why? That was the question she wanted an answer to. Somehow this seemed different then other attacks. It was planned and thought out. Take one to get what? All of us? One of us?

"Prue?"

"Over here Piper." She pinched the crown of her nose as she felt Pipers arm wrap around her puling her into a hug. "I lost her."

"No you didn't. Once again they did this not you, or us. We were set up Prue and you know it." Pipers words reaching to comfort her sister.

"Still doesn't make it right. I should have stopped her. I know what she is like."

"Running down a path into hell not caring about the danger?" Paige put in. "My parents always wondered where I got that from. But Prue speaking from my own experience it never turned out that bad."

"Yeah well you weren't a witch then." Prue snapped back.

"No. But I always got myself into a situation that was more then tough to get out of. But I always did. And something tells me over the last month that is what Phoebe is like." She waited for an answer, "Gets herself in a bind and gets herself out of it before you can get there."

"I still kicked her ass." Prue relented some.

Paige smiled, "I bet. So what we say we go back to the Manor and look in the BOS. Maybe there is something in there that we were all missing." Paige suggested as she stepped towards her own car.

* * *

The fog was all around yet nothing was stirring. No sounds heard, no movement seen. "Prue?"

"She can't help you know Phoebe."

She spun trying to get a reading on the voice but it seemed to come from every direction. "Where are you?"

"Here, there, everywhere." The voice spoke around her, "You remember that. When you were evil?"

"I was never."

"No? How about your past self?"

"That was not me."

"Sure it was. You have only suppressed it. But that is no need now. Now you are a pawn in another game."

The cage slammed down around her causing her jump back to the middle. "Let me out of here!" her voice carried across and through the fog. She turned her head at the figure almost floating through the mist and fog.

"In due time you will be free. But first one of your sisters must save you. It is a simple game really. One I am sure you will not enjoy."

She sat with confidence and could almost smell her victory in the air. She had one and now she would gain another. She didn't care which one came to try and save her. All she cared about was her revenge on Penny Halliwell.

But she smiled at the thought of gaining the power of premonition. She would be able to see demons and witches that came after her. "And added bonus." She spoke to herself as she leaned back triumphantly.

Phoebe sat in the middle of the cage that held her. She had tried leaning against the bars but they came with a 'shocking' experience. So she choose to sit in the middle. She knew she was the bait for a sister, she just didn't know which one or why. But in the who she didn't care, she couldn't have any of her sisters risking their lives to save her.

"Can't figure it out hey witch?" his voice came from the shadows as Phoebe spun around to face him

"To much of a coward to face me?"

"Oh on the contrary. I just feel like taunting you for now. Knowing that you or one of your sisters will die. I do hope it is the one that was with you earlier today. That way I can get my own revenge as my mistress will get hers."

"So, you are the lower life scum that attacked Prue and I today." She glared over at him. She knew he was just that, a lower life demon. No real purpose to his life.

He shot out from the shadows gripping her cage in his hands. "Lucky shot by her. I only hope it is her that comes for you. I will enjoy playing the game with her."

He disappeared as fast as he had grabbed onto her cage. She reached out hoping that whatever it was causing the pain before was now no longer there. But as she reached for it the pain shot up her arms causing her to fall back.

"It is immune to evil witch. Goodness on the other hand it feeds on." She stepped closer to the cage savoring her yet small victory, "The cage is alive. It feeds on the power and then the flesh of the witches inside. Soon you will feel its hunger as it feeds on you slowly. That is until one plays out the game."

"What game what are you talking about?"

"All in due time Phoebe all in due time. I must savour my revenge on your grandmother."

Phoebe stood in the middle once again away from any chance the living cage could feed on her. But her mind wandered,

* * *

"Paige it is settled, I will not sit here and wait for them to make the next move. In case you missed that last few chapters Phoebe is missing, my baby sister."

"_Our_ baby sister Prue. No matter how you want to weave it she is both our sister. I know I have not been here long but I still care what happens to her or any of you."

"**STOP IT**!" Pipers voice carried over both of them, "You both need to get your heads out of your assess. Phoebe is missing end of discussion. We _ALL_ have to work together to get her back. Damn it I can not deal with the two of you bickering on who is who to who right now, Phoebe is that _WHO_." Piper slammed her hand on the open page of the BOS locking eyes with Prue letting her know she meant what she said. _'Let it go.'_

Prue wanted to take a step back from Pipers wrath but didn't. She stepped into it. Placing her arm around Pipers waist she pulled her sister close to her, "Sorry." She leaned in and placed kiss on the top of Pipers head, "What say we get _our_ sister back?" she said as she looked over at Paige.

"Sounds like a great idea." Paige agreed. She was slowly starting to understand her sister. That no matter what, they all came before themselves. _'Their love reaching out to the next one.'_

Piper read each page she came across but the book had other ideas, as usual as it flipped to the same page ever time. "OK Grams, stop it." She called out. "I get it already and I have read that page and it does not even discuss Prues demon guy."

"Maybe there is something she is trying to tell you." Paige's voice once again broke the silence of the Manor.

"When did you get in tune with Grams, because I have to say that is a little disheartening. I have known her my whole life and I still don't understand her." Piper gave Paige a small smile.

"Fresh out look." Was all Paige said as she read the page the BOS rested on. "This looks good." She looked up at Piper as Pure walked in the room.

"Prue. Seems your demon works for an upper level demon."

"Yeah big surprise." She replied back as she made her way towards Piper and Paige.

"Oh it is much better then that." the black smoke filled the attic as each sister stood on the defensive. "So the Charmed Ones. Or at least a part of them and their half breed sister."

Prue tried her powers but nothing happened.

"You didn't think I would come unprepared did you? I came to bargain for your sister's life and this is the welcome I get."

"Where the hell is she?" Prues voice was full of venom.

"Hmm the spark I was hoping for."

Paige stepped forward trying to cool the situation. "Where is our sister and what do we need to get her back?"

"Ah some manners after all. One of you needs to decide to play a little game of mouse first."

"Mouse?" Piper questioned.

"One sister can save the other. All she has to do is make it through my maze."

Paige looked at Piper and then Prue, "A maze. Sounds like a catch in there."

"Make it through and you all live to fight another demon. Don't and they both die."

"I'll go." Paige quickly said

"Paige no." Prue looked at her sister

"What? You all have the power of three thing going on. Everyone knows I am the fourth sister. No real connection to the power of three."

"You have a connection to us." Prue looked at her, letting her know she was as connected to them as they were each other. "I lost her, I'll go. Besides if she is hurt I know how to deal with her." Prue looked again to the woman before her. "I'll play your game."

Piper reached out for Paige, she knew Prue wouldn't let anyone else go, especially when it came to Phoebe, "She is right. Let her go." Piper cast her eyes to Prue hoping she knew what she was doing, "I love you. Bring her back."

Prue looked at the woman before her, "If you have hurt, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Strong words." She cast her hand before her as Prue disappeared.

Piper watched the woman that stood where Prue had, "At last I will have my revenge."

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked as Piper thought it.

She took a moment to study the two witches' left behind, "My revenge on Penny will be complete, she stole my powers from me, my life. Now it is my turn to take from her what she cares about most." she glared at Piper and Paige, "To take the life of her precious granddaughters. And to get two will be more then enough. Prue will make her way through a maze constructed by myself. At each pass she completes and gets closer to Phoebe she will lose a part of herself, a part of her life essences. So in order to save Phoebe. Prue will, die. As Prue dies, so will Phoebe to the life she is surrounded by."

Piper looked up at Paige wanting to do something before she lost both her sisters. But the demon before them disappeared leaving them with the thought of losing both Prue and Phoebe.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper wanted to scream at anyone or anything. She could almost feel Paige looking at her wondering what she would do.

"We have to let her know." Paige thought out loud

"And how are we suppose to do that Paige. We don't even know who it is we are fighting here." Piper replied taking in a deep breath. She was trying to stay calm for both of them. "Paige I know you want to help but this is all still new to you. And I am not talking about just the Wicca part. Prue is the brains behind all this. She is the one that figures out the plan. It's her protective thing. That is why she wanted to go after Phoebe."

"So call Leo. Maybe they know something. And what about Penny? She must know something to help us. After all it is her this demon wants revenge on." Her mind was reeling on what to do. She had just found her family, she wasn't about to lose two of them now. Especially when she had so much to still learn from them.

Piper closed her eyes. When the demon left all she could think about as losing Prue and Phoebe. She wasn't thinking about how to get them back at that moment. Paige was bringing her back down from the spiral she was heading into.

She made her way to the trunk holding their Wicca supplies. Opening it up she pulled out the candles she needed setting them out on the floor. Lighting each one she didn't say a word.

Paige stood and watched, not really sure what Piper was doing. She could hear her almost mumbling to herself but was almost afraid to ask what she was doing. "Piper?"

"Come here, you gave me a good idea. There is someone that knows what the hell is going on and I intend to ask her." she took Paige's hand in her "Read this with me." She placed her free hand on the BOS. As they both read the words.

_"Here these words._

_Hear my cry spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the Great Divide."_

Piper waited as the white lights swirled inside the circle of candles.

"Hello darlings." She reached out, "Paige how is everything coming along?"

"Not bad Penny. Thanks.

"Ok Grams this isn't a social call. Why does some psycho demon think you stole her powers from her?" Piper asked out, wanting to figure out how to get her sisters back alive.

"Piper darling what are you talking about?" Grams looked at her granddaughters. "And where are Prue and Phoebe?" she noticed the absence of two of her granddaughters.

Piper wanted to shake her grams, "Some demon grabbed Phoebe down at the Swamp Land Park and then she came here and told us that one of us had to save her by finding their way through a maze of some sort. Only it seems now that she left out the fact that as Prue makes her way through this maze she will lose her life's essence. And it sounds like Phoebe is also in danger by something. Ring any bells?"

Grams moved away from Piper and Paige and looked out the window. "This can't be. We banished her. We stripped her of her powers."

Piper looked over at her Grams as she spoke quietly to herself. "Grams. Who?" she didn't know how much time she had before it was too late.

Grams turned slowly and met Pipers eyes. "It was an upper level demon. She uses very painful methods of sucking the powers and life out of a witch. Actually it wasn't her that did that. It was this being that worked with her. She would use her magic to bring them to this beast. It could shape itself into anything, but it was still very much alive." She paused gathering her thoughts. "Her power was to steal a innocents or witches life essence. But we bound her powers how is this possible?"

"I have no idea but it looks like maybe she got some back." Piper told her.

"No. She didn't" Paige thought.

"Paige she is going to do that to Prue."

"No, she said as she went along the maze she would. So maybe she found a way to have her power work on some other level. Maybe somehow with this beast or being or whatever it is." Paige flipped through the book, "Maybe she used a spell or something to use her powers through this maze. And once it reaches a level it can no longer handle she can transfer it back to her." she looked up at Piper and Grams, "Is that possible?"

"Residue from when we stripped her power. There was no way to vanquish her. There wasn't enough power."

"So maybe her powers where left behind, and now she is using them another way."

"Grams you said you banished her?" Piper looked from Paige to Grams.

"Yes, after we stripped her powers we banished her to another plane."

"And I am betting now there is enough power to vanquish her" Paige decided,

"The Power of Three can. And now she as found away to get back here and now she wants her powers back." Piper followed her sister's line of thought.

"And revenge on me for doing that to her." Grams turned way from Paige and Piper.

"And to get to you she has gone after Phoebe and Prue." Piper finished.

* * *

"Phoebe!" her voice echoed off the damp tunnels around her. She had been walking around for hours. Few torches lit her path but she kept going. She had taken the first torch she saw from its holder. She didn't know if they were just there or through out. She had called out for her sister every now and then hoping that maybe she was nearby and would hear her.

"She can't hear you Prue." The voice came from the darkness but it was everywhere.

"Can't face me?" Prue looked around everywhere.

The figured emerged from seemingly no where. "You can call me Rhona, and if you want to see your baby sister again I suggest you figure out this little maze of mine." She placed her hand on the wall. "It was made in my absence. An absence caused by Penny Halliwell. My power lives inside the walls. But it will still do my bidding as if it flowed through me." She stepped closer to Prue her deep purple robe swirled around her, her jet back hair hung straight over her back, "I say you have about five hours before Phoebes powers and life starts to slip away."

As Prue glared at the demon before her she felt her power rushing through her. But she was too late; Rhona was gone.

Prue fumed inside but held the torch up above her. Getting a better look around her. From where she stood there were four passages. She didn't know which one to take or even where to begin. She started towards the one on the far right hoping it would be the right one.

Once again she walked taking turns at crosses she hoped where right. She had been walking an hour and was no closer to finding her sister.

"Well witch what say. You must be on the right path if you are running into me." His voice low and threatening as he watched her with his three eyes.

"What are you some little test? I have to get past you to get to my sister?" she moved with caution around the circular join in the maze.

"You won't be finding your sister until you are both dead. Because there is no way you are getting past me."

"So you are a test. Or obstacle. A smelly one at that." Her power flowed through with practiced ease, as she slammed her power into him sending him sailing across the carvern against the nearest wall. The crack of his neck was all she needed to hear before stepping towards the next passage.

She was getting tired with each step but after killing the demon she felt worse. Worn out. She suddenly wanted to lie down and sleep. But she knew she had to keep going.

* * *

Rhona sensed where she was. "Not bad. Seems your sister might just make it. Though by the time she gets to you she will be nothing if her shell."

Phoebe looked around once again trying to find the figure in the fog and mist. She would come in and taunt her now and then. Or the demon that appeared to her and Prue in the manor would. None of them would say who would come but she knew it was Prue.

She sat in the middle of the cell and every now and then she could almost feel something touching and reaching out to her.

"She will get here in time, and when she does she is going to vanquish your sorry asses!" she cried out to the darkness. But she got no reply back.

It was then she felt the same brush against her but this time it gripped her arm tight digging into her flesh. But there was nothing there. it was then her world started to spin out of cotrol the ringing in her ears got louder as her sight got black and white.

_Prue walking with her hand on the wall. Pushing herself to go on till she fell. A demon came from the shadows looking down at her. "At last I have my revenge." As he pushed the body over. The blank expression screaming out at death."_

The ringing continued as the grip on her arm tightened again before she let herself fall to the ground crying in pain for herself and for the death of her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper stood in the kitchen has her hands and mind fidgeted over a pot. She was trying to keep busy. They had looked through the book to many times and it was all starting to look the same. Piper eventually left Paige and Grams looking again. She couldn't take it any more. She wanted her sister's back. Safe and alive.

"Piper?"

Piper didn't even move, she just kept tossing things in the pot. Maybe in her heart she was trying to come up with something. A potion maybe to save her sisters. But she couldn't use it unless he knew where they were.

"Piper."

The voice again. She tried to push it out. Tried to reason that it was not real, but she wanted it; she needed it in her life.

"Piper we may have found something. Leo helped." Paige gently touched her younger sister. She felt her heart start to crack as Piper nearly collapsed in her arms.

"I want them back. I can't lose them." her tears never stopped as she felt Paige's arms around her.

--- ----

Piper looked up later and saw the living room window. She wasn't even sure how her got there. The last thing she recalled was crying with Paige in the kitchen. Kitchen; the pot.

"Its Ok Piper. Leo turned it off." Paige felt her sister in her arms tense almost knowing what she was thinking

Piper looked up and was met by Paige's warm eyes. Her sister had come so far since discovering her power, and them. It was a huge responsibility with the witch end of the family business. It was another to care and protect a family you don't even really knew yet.

"We'll figure this out Piper. I just got you three in my life. I am not about to let some demon take any of you away."

"I'm sorry Paige. I wasn't even thinking."

"Hey it's ok. You are still getting used to me too. But I want to tell you, each of you are special to me in your own ways. Prue I can relate as the oldest, the protector. You have a heart of gold, and would do anything for them. And Phoebe is the baby, and like you and Prue I feel a need to baby her and protect her the most. MAybe , like you two I know she has an inactive power and with that I am afraid most of losing her. Not that losing you or Prue would hurt any less. i just feel as you do the need to protect her a bit more"

"Dont tell her that." Piper looked up at Paige with a new respect, "You are getting to know us aren't you?" she gave Paige a weak smile, "Ok. You know what." Piper stood up and grabbed at Paige's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go save our sisters."

Paige followed after Piper on the way up the stairs. She knew where they were going, yet she found her voice lost in telling Piper there was no potion or spell to lead them to Prue and Phoebe. There was nothing in the book that would help them get their sisters back.

* * *

Prue stood over the body at her feet. She felt a soft breeze coming from somewhere as her torch flickered. She was running out of time, but she knew she needed to rest. She glanced at her watched: Less then three hours left.

She moved with care and caution as she reached the next break in the passage. The tunnels weaved and turned in all directions. She was hoping she wasn't walking down the same ones each time, they all looked the same. She took the torch, as she chose another passage, and held it close leaving a scorch mark on the side. Letting herself know if she was to go that way again.

She stopped when once again she cane across what she gathered was a demon.

"You are doing well witch. No other has gone this far." The fireball formed in his hand, as he seemed to bounce it up and down as a child would a baseball.

"Yeah well others weren't me." She reached inside feeling her power as she moved the fireball as it hung that millisecond in the air between bounces and thrust it into him.

His cries echoed off the stone walls as he burst into nothing.

"Ok this is fun. Now Phoebe where are you?" she spoke to herself as she leaned in against the wall gathering what strength she could. She felt weaker now then she had before. But she knew no matter what she had to go on, she had to get to Phoebe.

"Haven't figured it out yet have you witch." her voice sounded all around her as Prue cast her eyes in all directions.

"Come to gloat some more?"

"Actually I have. Your sister wasn't looking to well the last time I saw you."

Prue felt her insides twist. Was she telling the truth? Was Phoebe really hurting or was she using it as bait?

"What no witty come back? You know I am right don't you? If you look deep inside, you will know I am right. Trouble with being Charmed, you feel your sisters' pain on some level."

Prue held her gaze as she knew what she was saying. She could almost feel Phoebes pain. "Let her go and end this." Her voice spoken volumes.

"I don't think so. Not till I get my revenge." She disappeared as fast as she had appeared in the first place.

Prue stood still a moment before she saw another demon before her. "Ok what? You didn't learn from your friends?" her voice was cold as she glared at him. She just wanted to find Phoebe and go home to Piper and Paige.

"You can't win witch. Even as you make progress towards her you can not win. You will all die in the end so why not just end it now?"

Prue heard his words. She knew something was going on but as yet she had not worked it out. Maybe now she would. "Go back to hell." Her powers flowed once again striking out at him as he tossed an energy ball at her. "Where you belong." She finished as she looked at the blank space where he had stood.

Prue eased against the wall behind her as she felt more of her own energy leaving her. She slid herself to the ground wanting to work it out. Why was she so weak? She closed her eyes willing herself to gather her strength, that her sister needed her; her baby girl needed her.

--- ----

Phoebe pulled her knees into her chest as she sat in the middle once again. She had felt the presence leaving her but she knew inside it was still there. Waiting again for her power to pull who ever it was towards her. She had gathered that it was her power when used, that pulled the being to her. It was drawn to her power.

"So I just have to sit her and not use it." she told herself as she let her eyes drift over the mist and fog. She had watched it for hours rolling in and out around the cage she was in. As it drifted around her with each penetration of the surrounding bars. "Prue, where are you?" her voice soft, as she felt the tear trickling down her cheek.

She stood in the shadows watching as the witch prayed for her sister. She wanted to go forward and crush her hope.

His mind reached to hers.

_"You promised my the powers of the witch."_

"And you shall have it."

_"Only if she uses them. I want them now."_ His voice carried and echoed through the fog.

"All in due time my friend. Soon you will have her power and her and I will have my own power back and we can continue our quest of destruction."

She watched as his form surrounded the cage once more. No arms or legs, just the fog as he reached out to her once again taking what he could. Taking her life as she sat helpless in the middle of his cage.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige sat down stairs long after Piper had left and returned to the attic. She looked a few times at the phone thinking to call her dear friend Glen. She didn't even know how to begin though she couldn't exactly tell him about her being a witch, but she could tell him about her sisters.

She reached for the phone and felt herself pulling back. Was it even right at this time to call Glen? Her sisters needed her but she needed a neutral party to talk to.

She thought of Prue fighting in every way for her life to get to Phoebe, Piper upstairs looking once again for an answer she might not find, and Phoebe. No one really knew what was happening to her but they knew in the end she as dead as Prue.

She heard the voice talking to her but she was in a daze as to what was happening.

"Paige?"

"Glen."

"How are you?"

"Good." Her voice didn't hold the usual she knew it did. The enthusiasm she spoke when she talked to her long lost friend.

"You sound. I don't know different is everything ok." his voice was with concern.

"Yeah my life just got, well, complicated in the last months or so."

He knew the tone she was using to well. Something had happened. "Paige talk to me."

"Glen I don't even know where to begin. You know how I was always looking for my family?"

"Yeah." His tone was hopeful.

"I found them Glen."

"What?"

"Yeah, I have three younger sisters. They're great."

"Wow Paige that is amazing." His joy for his long time friend reaching out to her.

"Yeah but I have a problem I just needed to talk to you."

"Hey you know I am always there for you."

"Well two of them are." How could she put this, "Missing."

"Missing like how?"

"It's complicated. But I need your help. I am still here with my middle sister Piper. She seems so lost. I don't know how to help her get through this."

"Ok Paige first you need to be there for Piper."

""I have, but she is pushing me away I can feel it. Its like she doesn't think I can handle this."

"Let her know that no matter what, you are there to get them all through this Paige. I know you will be. Your real family has meant everything to you since as long as I have known you."

"I know, but now that I m here."

"It doesn't change Paige. You wanted them and now you found them. Embrace that and you all can take on anything."

Paige took in his words as she had years before. "Thank you Glen. And one day we really need to sit down and talk. About my family." She put in. she knew she could trust Glen with her new secret. But for now she started for the attic to Piper and to get their sister's back.

--- ----

Piper studied the page before her, she didn't even noticing the sparkle of lights in front of the pedestal.

"Piper dear."

Piper looked up at the familiar voice, "Grams. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to take a deep breath and listen to me, and to Paige. She is a voice of reason. A fresh voice if ideas."

"But."

"No. You need to listen to her. She has a fresh out look on something's. And inside the two of you, you will figure this all out. Rhona is powerful but you all are more powerful. You will be able to vanquish her. Not just banish her."

"But Prue is losing her life and Phoebe."

"Hold in your heart that they are fine. Hold in your heart that you will find them. It is there that holds the key to reaching them and finishing this all."

Paige stepped into the attic and the first thing she saw was Grams. "Grams?"

"Paige. You need to help Piper see that all is not lost."

"How can I when I don't believe it myself?"

"Because deep inside you, you know that they are ok and that there is a way around, this with all of you." Grams words were educational and wise.

Paige looked from Grams to Piper. Making her way across the attic she placed an arm around her little sister. "Piper we will figure this out. Prue and Phoebe are counting on us."

"I just don't have the strength anymore Paige."

"You do inside you. You can't lose them Piper, any more then I can. So lets find her weakness and kick her sorry ass." Paige's words were strong and confident. She felt Piper react to them, as they waited for the pages of the Book to stop flipping on their own.

"There!" Paige looked down at the page before them. "Looks like she does have an Achilles heal."

Piper read the page before them on their newest enemy. "Wow." Was the only thing she could think of to say.

Paige read along and felt new hope inside her, a hope she knew Piper was also feeling. "Looks to easy." She said as she looked up at Piper.

"Maybe. But we need a spell to reach her. And hopefully we will get there before Prues essence is gone and she decides to kill Phoebe for kicks.

Paige kept her thoughts to herself. But she knew they were the same as Pipers. Fear of losing her family. A family she only just discovered. "I just became a big sister. I have no intentions on letting some low life scum sucker take away two of my new little sisters." Paige's voice was strong with confidence for her and Piper and anger at the demon that was trying to ruin everything she had dreamed of.

* * *

Phoebe pulled one way then the next trying everything to get away from what ever it was that was reaching for her.

The sound of the deep voice made her shiver, "You can not escape me Phoebe. You are within my reach. And soon your powers and your life will be mine."

"Go back to hell where you belong."

"Strong words for a witch already in my grasp. I could take the life right out of you Phoebe. But I always enjoyed seeing and making a witch suffer slowly."

"Not if you want my powers you won't." She spoke with confidence. She knew her power was what they all wanted. And she also knew that was what he wanted. She felt it every time her power was activated.

There was silence around her as she watched the fog and mist retreating away from her before rushing back.

The slam of something hitting her knocked her over as she felt the coldness and the hatred invading her mind and body. Trying to fight back she felt herself getting weaker with each struggle. She knew who it was and what it was doing. Slowly killing her by ripping away her powers by force.

--- ----

Prue sat against a rock trying to gather what strength she could. But as she sat there the piercing cry echoed all around her. A cry built from raw pain. "Phoebe."

She pushed herself up letting her need to save her sister, her baby girl, give her the strength to go on. She stumbled along the path using the walls around her for support. She had let go of the torch long before. Saving the strength to get to Phoebe.

"I've been waiting for you witch." his voice as menacing as it was the first time they had met.

"Where is my sister?" Prue held his gaze but felt her own life slipping away.

He said no words but slowly and dramatically turned his head and stepped aside, "I don't think she made it." letting her see her sister before he lifted his foot and kicked her in the midsection, the force lifting her off the ground before she fell. Her last sights falling to Phoebe who lay motionless. "And neither will you." He sneered down at her, the energy ball forming in his hand


	7. Chapter 7

Piper stood over the boiling pot as she tossed in the seaweed. "OK this smells disgusting." She said as she pulled back and waved off the smell coming from the pot, "Its going to take me a decade to get this smell out of my kitchen."

Paige looked up from the paper she was working on. "Well maybe we can make it all magically disappear."

"Paige." Piper looked at her oldest sister, "When are you going to learn? We can't use magic for personal gain."

"Well yeah, but it isn't really I mean we are doing this to save Prue and Phoebe. Preserving the Charmed Ones and the Power of Three." Paige looked innocent

"Power of Four." Piper corrected, "But I still don't think it will go over very well." She went back to the potion she was working on as her thoughts once again turned to her sisters.

Paige watched for a moment longer before she went back to her spell.

Was it hours or minutes before anyone spoke again? But they were broken from their tasks by the sparkle of white and blue lights appearing and slowly forming in the kitchen.

"How's it going?" he asked the room as he made his way over to Piper wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Potion is cooling and Paige is working on a spell." Piper answered as she cast her eyes towards her sister.

"Yeah working is the word. I wish I had spent more time with Phoebe in the writing a spell lesson."

"I didn't know she was teaching you." Piper said surprised.

"She wasn't. But she offered." Paige replied with a _'I'm sorry I didn't take her up on it'_ smile.

"You'll get it Paige. As Phoebe always said to Prue and I. Just let it come form the heart. It's in you to do it." Piper moved closer to Paige having broken herself from Leo's grasp. "Mind if I see?"

Paige looked at what she had before looking up at Piper. "Sure go ahead, but I think it sucks."

Piper laughed at Paige as she took the paper in her hand. She wasn't the greatest spell writer herself, but over the last year and a bit she knew a good one when she saw it. She had picked up on Phoebes words and felt some of her baby sister in each spell she wrote. As she read the spell in her hand now she saw the same thing, the same passion inside the words.

"Looks good to me." She handed the paper back to Paige. "So we have a spell and a potion. Are we set?"

"As we ever will I'm thinking." Paige replied as she felt a stir inside her. It was the same stir she had first gotten in the Manor when a demon attacked and Prue and Piper were kidnapped and hurt. She knew it was a mix of adrenaline and her own magic.

"Ok then, let's go find our sisters." Piper took Paige's hand in hers as they read the words written.

_To save the essence of one so dear._

_We call our magic to take us there._

_To find our sisters, young and old._

_We seek out those so bold._

Leo watched as a sparkle of light surrounded the two of them, before they disappeared. Closing his eyes he reached out to them with his love as their guide and with his love for Piper. But not sensing them made him nervous that something had already gone wrong.

* * *

Rhona stood just outside the cavern her anger boiling. "Don't even think about it Tradnon." She glared at the demon as he held the energy ball over the witch

He looked up quickly to see his lover just in the shadows. "I can end this now." He held the ball ready to end it.

"Not until I see Penny standing here and watching as I kill her granddaughter's."

"The other is already dead." He spoke casting a subtle eye at Phoebe lying on the ground, as he extinguished the energy in his hand.

"No, he is just playing." She moved closer into the cavern seeing the fog drifting around the youngest witch. "Like a cat with its mouse."

"I want the pleasure when the times come."

Rhona moved closer to him guiding her hand over his face and down his chest, "And you shall, but not yet. My power grows stronger with each step she gets to her sister. It is almost time, I can feel it. And once I have my power back in my body, Penny will have no choice but to come. And when she does. You can finish it."

She moved closer to Phoebe looking down at the witch. "Let her go. It isn't time yet."

"I want her power." His voice held the disappointment of a child having a toy taken away.

"And you will get it. But first I want my revenge and for that I need her alive."

She could sense his disappointment but knew he would heed her words. She watched as the fog drifted away but lurking just outside waiting for its chance to disobey.

"Everything." She spoke watching him. It was only her that could see the hands and the arms that reached out from the cage that held the witch. Only her that could truly control him as she did.

"All of you get back or it will be the last thing you do!" Piper's words held confidence as she saw both her sisters passed out on the ground. A few yards from each other.

Rhona looked at her and wanted to laugh. "You can not defeat me. Even Penny couldn't do that."

"No she couldn't, but she didn't have what we do." Paige stepped beside Piper glaring at those that had hurt her new family.

"You don't have the Power of Three. In case you missed it, your sisters are nearing death. In fact I think Phoebe might already be there and what Prue has lost can never be returned. So you might as well let me finish this. End her misery."

"We don't need the Power of Three. All we need is the knowledge that that _'being'_ is your son. So either you release them or he dies. Your choice." Piper's words were firm as she let her emotions speak for her.

Rhona stood mystified as to how they knew. "It doesn't matter. It's too late for them anyway." She moved towards Prue only to have Piper freeze her.

"OK Paige hurry I don't know how long she will stay that way." She spoke hurriedly as she ran over to Prue. Lifting her sister's head to her lap she popped the cork on the bottle in her pocket. "Prue. Come on wake up just a little." Piper slapped at Prues face trying to wake her.

"Uh."

"Ok this is gonna taste like crap and you will probably kill me after, but drink this." She tipped Prue's head back forcing the brown liquid into her sister.

Paige moved over to where Phoebe was and could see the fog drifting through the bars surrounding her baby sister. She tried to find a way in, a door anything, but it was solid.

"Get away from there." Rhona yelled at Paige who was shaking at the bars that were between her and her sister.

Piper looked up and saw what was happening. Phoebe was still trapped inside and Rhona was making fast moves towards her youngest and her oldest sister.

"Prue come on. Wake up honey. We kinda need your power right about now."

"She isn't going anywhere." Trandons cold voice came from in behind them as he advanced fast on Piper. To fast for her to even use her power.

Piper almost willed the potion she gave Prue to work faster, but her sister had been in the grasp of Rhona's power to long. It would take time.

"Rhona. Release them both and we won't have to kill him." Paige's words held a meaning that only a mother would fear.

"You can't. He is too powerful now. Feeding off a Charmed One has made him strong. Stronger then even me." She looked at Paige and then the fog floating in the center of the cage.

"Ph. Phoebe."

Piper spun around and saw as Prue used her power to throw Trandon across the cavern as her gaze then fell on Rhona. "Let her go." She took a weak step towards the demoness. "You can't and won't get your revenge. Now or ever."

Piper moved to Prue and helped her towards Paige and Phoebe. But as she got closer she stumbled.

"It's over Prudence. You can't win. As you get closer to her, your life slips away. Each battle you won to reach her sucked your essence from your soul."

Prue stopped not wanting to believe what she was saying but knew somewhere that it was true.

"We work as a team. Our powers are connected to each other. As you get closer to him and his 'food'. My power takes away your life's essence. There is no vanquish. And soon I will have my revenge on Penny for stripping way my powers and sending me to that godforsaken plane of existence." She stepped back into the shadows again but this time it was different. As Prue had seen before she always stayed near the shadows but the three of them watched as she almost merged into them. Merged into the rocks that held the power Grams had stripped from her.

"Piper freeze her!" Paige yelled out as she pulled at the bars once again.

"I can't." Piper used her powers over and over but nothing was happening.

"Plan B." Paige stepped back from the cage and reached into her pocket.

Piper looked over her shoulder as she watched Paige. "Paige **NO!!!"** it was to late, as the small vile exploded on the being around Phoebe sending everyone backwards into the caverns walls.

The thick smoke filled the cavern as the only sound heard, was the eerie silence of death.


	8. The End

Piper looked up as she watched the dust settled around her. She looked around for her sisters. At first all she saw was the scaring marks left form Rhona and the demon that had gone after Prue. But as she continued to scan the debris, she saw Prue lying face down under some rocks. She brushed off what was covering her and made her way over to her sister. Pushing off the rocks, she could see the large cut to her arm and a gash on her head, but otherwise looked to be alright. "Prue?"

"Piper?"

"Yeah, come on. Can you stand?" Piper stood up wincing at her own injuries as she helped Prue stand back up.

"What the hell happened?" Prue looked around as she brushed the dirt and dust off herself. Flinching when she felt the pain in her arm.

Piper cast her eyes towards where Paige had been standing near Phoebe. She knew her oldest sister and Phoebe would have taken the worst of the explosion. "Paige happened." She moved slowly with Prue towards what was left of the cage holding Phoebe.

"What do you mean Paige happened?" Prue asked, curious as to how they got there in the first place.

"We made some potions. And the one she had was to vanquish what ever the thing was that was holding Phoebe. But after Rhona said he had gotten to powerful I was afraid of what would happen."

"And this is the result." Prue closed her eyes wanting the aching in her body to cease, but also the worry in her heart. "Piper we got to …"

"Not now Prue." Piper squeezed Prue's hand as they approached where their sisters should have been.

Prue knew what Piper was trying to quietly say. It wasn't Paige's faul,t she was trying to help and save Phoebe. "Piper. Where are they?"

Piper hadn't taken her eyes off the place where Paige and Phoebe where before the explosion since her and Prue started towards them. But now she felt her fears rising. Scrambling into the pile of rocks and mud she started digging. Her fear pushing her on as the rocks bit into her fingers. The sight of her own blood wouldn't stop her.

"Piper."

"They are here Prue."

"I know sweetie I just thought I might have a faster way." She felt stronger then when she first arrived in the cavern. But knew she was weak from the explosion.

Piper stepped back slightly, but stayed to Prue's side, seeing her still pale and weak.

Several minutes later she felt her legs weaken and Pipers arm around her waist, holding her up.

"Prue rest I can dig from there."

"No." her determination to save both her baby sister and her oldest kept pushing her.

"Prue stop. Look." Piper led Prue gently to the ground as she made her way into the rock pile. Tossing aside a few small rocks, she was relieved to see into Phoebes brown eyes. Reaching down, her hand shock as she gently touched her neck for a pulse.

Prue watched Piper, praying that they were both there and ok. But the look on Pipers face gave away some hope. And as Piper hung her head down she could senses something was wrong.

"She's alive, but it's weak. We have to find Paige and get out of here, and back to Leo. The same goes for you. The potion I gave you will only hold back the powers that Rhona had you go through. As long as you remain here you are still in danger."

Prue looked over to what was left of Rhona, "Piper she's gone."

"But her power might still be here. Same as when Grams stripped her of it."

"Ok you know what, lets get Phoebe out of there, find Paige then you can explain to me what the hell you are talking about." She moved in next to Piper as they both gently lifted Phoebe way from the debris. "Piper her pulse is really weak."

Piper knew how weak it was, she just didn't want to tell Prue before. "Prue stay with her, I'm going to see if I can find Paige." Piper stood up and started a search pattern that she hoped would lead her to her oldest sister. She had just found her way into their lives, Piper wasn't about to let her out of it now.

--- -----

The first thing she felt was the throbbing in her head. Followed by the throbbing in the whole body. "Oh man. What the hell was that?"

"That my dear big sister, is what happens when you don't listen to me. Or us. I told you not to throw that potion." Piper explained a she slide in next to Paige.

"Yeah. After it was already in the air."

"Well I thought we had a plan." Piper moved the loose debris from around Paige and helped her up.

"We did. I changed it. She wasn't going to give us Phoebe so I called her bluff."

"Well next time you feel like playing poker with our sisters lives. Can you check with at least one of us first?" Piper brushed the dirt from Paige's hair and guided her over to Prue and Phoebe.

Prue looked up at her oldest sister. To her it still seemed strange to have another sister, let alone one older then her by three years. Yet she still seemed naive in lot of things around them. Mostly their witchcraft, but then that was new to them as well. She returned her focus back to Phoebe brushing her hand along the top of her head.

"How is she?" Paige's voice broke any silence as she spoke in concern for her new found baby sister. The sister who had accepted her almost from the moment they had met.

"We need to get her back to Leo." Prue looked past Paige, "Piper, you got a spell to get us out of here?"

"No. But Paige does." Piper added with a slight smile.

Prue cast her eyes with suspicion at Paige, but trusted Pipers instincts. If she had let Paige write the spell then she had faith in that it would return them. "Ok then." She stood up and went to lift up Phoebe, but her powers were weak, along with the rest of her.

"Let me help you Prue." Paige's words were kind and caring. Wanting to help both her sisters.

Prue didn't say a word as she felt Pipers arm around her waist. "Let's go home."

_To save the essence of one so dear._

_We traveled far we traveled near._

_Finding our sisters, young and old._

_We now seek to find our way home._

The swirl of lights surrounded them all, leaving behind the carnage of a battle once again between good and evil.

* * *

Paige set Phoebe down on the couch and felt Prue immediately beside her. "Prue you need to rest too."

"Not until Leo heals Phoebe."

Leo had seen the girls arrive back and was instantly beside them asking all the questions he feared the answers too.

"It's complicated Leo. Just heal them." Piper sat on the couch at Phoebes waist and had one hand on Prue's shoulder. She knew she was fighting to maintain her own strength and also knew she was losing it.

The glow from Leo's hands stopped as Phoebe lay there.

"Um Leo. I know I'm new to this but isn't she suppose to wake up?" Paige questioned him as she moved closer to her sisters.

"I've done what I can. The rest is up to her." He turned towards Prue and held his hands over her as well., but nothing happened.

"Leo?" Piper looked with concern, as his hands stayed neutral.

"I don't know." He held them a bit longer till finally they started to glow slightly. "Get some rest. It's what you both need."

Piper helped Prue get settled on the couch, holding Phoebe beside her, and waited till her sister too fell asleep.

--- ----

It was several hours later that Prue looked down and was met by the baby browns she would always get lost in when they were younger.

"Hi sleepy head."

"You came."

"Always. But I didn't quite conquer."

"I don't care. I knew it would be you that came."

Piper and Paige emerged from the kitchen to the sounds of hushed voices.

"I thought you two were supposed to be resting?" Paige asked as she sat in the chair across from the couch. She wasn't yet ready for the sisterly contact they were all so keen on, she still needed her own space. She had been independent to long and she knew it would take time. Piper however, she noticed moved straight to the couch, needing to be near her sisters.

Over the next hour Paige and Piper filled in Prue and Phoebe on what had happened and why.

"So some demon was pissed at Grams and took it out on us?" Phoebe summed up.

Prue gave Phoebe a gentle squeeze and was about to say something.

"Phoebe. Language."

Phoebe and Prue looked up at Paige as Prue laughed and Phoebe just shocked,.

"Ok that isn't fair. Now I have two older sisters telling me what to do." Phoebe pouted

"Three." Piper added as she placed a hand on Phoebes leg.

"This sucks." She said a she snuggled into Prue. "But I wouldn't trade any of you in." she looked at each one, holding her look with Paige just that few seconds longer, letting her know she had a special place in her heart as well.


End file.
